three_papisfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Papis Wiki
, , There are memes on Newest Memes What Does That Even Mean? http://three-papis.wikia.com/wiki/What_Does_That_Even_Mean%3F The Impossible Shot http://three-papis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Impossible_Shot Tetsuo Would Be Proud http://three-papis.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsuo_Would_Be_Proud The Three Papis Meme Encyclopedia with Kurt Kobane Here~ The Urban Dictionary for a micro subculture in northeastern Pennsylvania. Brutalize all you want. The Three Papis- Kings of the Meme World Jon, Rowan, David, and Tetsuo are the three Papis...we can't count. Rowan '''a.k.a Papi Guapo (Handsome Daddy) '''Jon '''a.k.a Papi Chulo (Pimp Daddy) '''David '''a.k.a Papi Sempai (Daddy Sempai) '''Tetsuo '''a.k.a Papi Polaco (Polish Daddy) The Three Papis was originally the name of a group chat on Facebook between the four of us. We still use it till this day. The Three Papis Meme Encyclopedia was an idea started by Jon half-jokingly. On February 26, 2017, it was put into action. The Three Papis meme vocabulary was started by Jon and Rowan over literal years of built up inside jokes to the point that nearly every sentence spoken involved some kind of reference or joke. This sub-culture was shared with David and Tetsuo and expands every day. So what constitutes a meme? Our memes are just observations of everyday life that we just start making fun of and exaggerate It can be things people say or do, or hilarious things that happen in a video game. The point is we're having fun and it's funny to us, even if it makes absolutely no sense to any sensible human being. Meme Types There are nine types of memes: Characters, Impressions, Filler Words, Responses, Names, Insults, Faces, Sounds, and Actions. '''Characters: Meme Characters are ones that have a distinct voice or accent and a set personality. Examples include Donald Trump and Sylvester Calzone. Impressions: These are Impressions of certain characters or people. Examples include Mickey Mouse. Filler Words: These are words used to make a sentence funner. They can also be stacked on each other. Examples include Shmick, Papi, Azerbaijani, and Zoroastrian. Responses: Can be used to respond in a specific situation, or at random. Examples include Eñactly. Names: Names given to people, usually the Three Papis. Examples include Eñavier and Debido-san Insults: An insult that was made for a specific person. Examples include Anorexic Jew Gangster and But Does It Open Doors? Faces: Facial expressions that are often done randomly for fun. Examples include Kurt Kobane and the Mr. Bean Face. Sounds: Sound effects used to enhance a meme. Examples include the Squirt Gushing Sound. Actions: Actions are what they sound like. Get a clue m8y. Examples include the Impossible Shot, Seppuku, Block Block Miss, DAS A NECK, Robot Head, and the Squatting Double Stab Dance. How Memes are Used Memes are often used in conversations as responses. It's that moment where someone says something, and you have the perfect meme to throw at them. It could even be a serious conversation, just slap it on them. These memes often have a specific situation where you can use it, but often a lot of them can be done for the sake of doing them. A few them can even be done as a filler response to fill in gaps in conversations, having a very flexible variety of situational uses. Examples of these include Donald Trump, Kurt Kobane, Eñactly, and a few others. In addition, several memes are filler words, meaning they can be used in a regular sentence to enhance it's memeage. Not only that, but they can further be stacked into a single sentence. One famous example is: "Zoroastrian Azerbaijani in the Papi Shmickhole." Meme Status Memes are categorized under three tiers: -'Legendary Memes', for the memes that have withstood the test of time and still remain funny to this day. -'Average Memes', for the good memes still in circulation. -'Shmicky Memes', for memes that didn't quite make the cut and are mostly forgotten. Terms of Use and Liability Waiver Anyone is free to view and use the memes in this wiki at their pleasure, but at the discretion of such participants. We are not liable for any awkward silences, confusion, termination of friendships or any other forms of social discomfort that ensues as a result of using these memes or being associated with this wiki. Viewer discretion is advised. (...why are you reading this?) Latest activity Category:Browse